


Cocoa and Cuddles

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [47]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Just a bit of warmth and happiness with my Silence and Strength Boys.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102
Collections: Ineffable Cats





	Cocoa and Cuddles

Cocoa and Cuddles

There was a nip in the air. The villagers could feel it as they walked down the streets, heading for work and school, and again when they headed for home. The leaves in the trees were changing, turning red and gold and purple. The promise of autumn was in the air, a promise of hot cider and apple pies and cozy nights spent in front of the fireplace.

Aziraphale loved this time of year. He loved the colors in the leaves, the deep red and the royal purple and the golden yellow. He loved that tiny bite of cold that filled his lungs when he took a breath(not that he needed to breathe). He loved seeing his love’s garden change from the colors of spring and summer to the autumn gold and red. But most of all, he loved being able to knit Crowley his autumn jumpers.

His Star Maker was not very good with cold, being a lovely snake like he was. Come around late September, and Crowley would become lethargic. He took to sleeping on his magically warmed rocks for hours, and his whole demeanor would change. He had more Cotton Days as the light lessened, and Aziraphale took it in stride.

He had taught himself to knit centuries ago, and now he would sit in his favorite chair by the ever-going fire and turn out jumper after jumper in all sorts of colors, from green to gold to red to black to purple. Crowley loved them all. He still had the very first jumper Aziraphale had ever given him, a hideous concoction of every color in the rainbow, all lumpy and misshapen. While it was certainly true that Aziraphale could have easily used a miracle to make all his jumpers perfect, the angel found that the reward of learning how to do it right was infinitely more satisfying.

Crowley came in from the garden, his hands behind his back and Treble draped over his shoulders. ‘Got something for you.’ He signed, a happy blush on his face. Aziraphale set down the knitting.

“What is it, darling?” Crowley held out a gorgeous bouquet. “Oh, Star Maker.”

‘Last of the summer flowers.’ Crowley said, coming over and pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead. ‘What are you making?’

“None of your business, it’s a surprise. Go put those in water.” Crowley mock frowned and placed the flowers in a vase, then came over and slid into Aziraphale’s lap, kissing him. “Hello, my darling.” Aziraphale whispered, nuzzling him. Treble mewed, and Aziraphale gave him a kiss too. “And to you too.”

Crowley sighed and inhaled the sunshine scent of his angel. ‘I want cocoa.’ Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

“Do you?” Crowley nodded, a grin on his face. “And I suppose me miracling it won’t work?” A shake of the head. Aziraphale sighed in mock annoyance. “Alright, budge up and I’ll go make us some cocoa. Meanwhile, don’t you even think about looking at my knitting. And go get cleaned up, you’re filthy.” Crowley giggled and went into the bathroom. A few moments later, Aziraphale heard the shower.

With a sigh, he stood and went to the kitchen, getting out the milk, sugar, cocoa powder, cinnamon, garam masala, and ginger. He got out the pot that was strictly for cocoa, then measured out the ingredients and set the milk to heating. Once it was hot, but not boiling, he added the dry ingredients and vigorously stirred the mixture with a wire whisk. He got down their mugs and poured the cocoa into each mug, then sprinkled some cinnamon on top of his and whipped cream on top of Crowley’s.

Aziraphale carried the mugs out to the living room. His heart melted at the sight that greeted him. Crowley was snuggled under the blanket Aziraphale had knitted two winters ago, wearing the red and gold jumper that he had gotten for Christmas last year. Treble was curled up on his lap, purring. Aziraphale came over, and Crowley lifted the blanket. Aziraphale snuggled under and handed Crowley his cocoa. Crowley took it, then rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. ‘I love you, Angel.’

“I love you too, Star Maker.”

They sat and sipped their cocoa, watching the flames pop and crackle and feeling warm and loved.


End file.
